Dark Knight of Remnant
by Naito Writer
Summary: After witnessing the death of his parents, Jaune Arc prepared himself to take on Vale's criminal underworld while handling himself outside the mask. He is vengeance in the form of man, a prowler at night that bestows fear in the hearts of criminals. He is the Dark Knight of Remnant, the vigilante of Vale... He is the Batman.
1. Vigilante of Vale

**_Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in._**

Working with Crofty666, we bring a crossover of RWBY and Batman set in the RWBY-verse. It'll use the Batsuit from Batman The Dark Knight movie added with the memory cloth cape from Begins, along with some equipment and vehicles.

* * *

_**Dark Knight of Remnant**_

_**1: Vigilante of Vale**_

Remnant, a planet that has history still in the making, where humanity live along side those with animal appearances and traits known as Faunus that have difficulty to be accepted. The White Fang, an organisation that do what they can to fight for Faunus rights through harmless means such as protests and political attempts… until a change in leadership decided to take drastic measures that made mankind more difficult to accept them.

Grimm, most deadly creatures to fear that come in various forms. These are spawned through negative emotions at its peak that have created many that roam the planet. It is because of them Huntsmen and Huntresses exist, trained in academies to defend the populace of Remnant, also against other things police and military require help to handle.

However they cannot be everywhere and deal with all matters, proof made as crimes are committed inside cities, towns and villages or their outskirts. There are places capable to handle them without law enforcement, and Vale is a prime example because of what dwells in the night… make that whom.

It is a quiet night in parts of Vale, a number of people are about, and one person in particular they parted for out of fear due to his reputation. Roman Torchwick, early thirties, a criminal wanted for many things that earned him a place on the most wanted list. Skilled in combat, escape and has connections in the criminal underworld that nobody dares to mess with unless they believe to be skilled enough to capture or kill.

As he approaches a store that sells Dust, a source for ammunition used in weapons wielded by Huntsmen and Huntresses, he is accompanied by four men in black suits, red shades and hats with red ties. Unbeknownst to them they are being watched from atop of a building far behind by a 17 year old figure clad in black, a flexible bodysuit with multiple pieces of armour plates, scalloped cape blowing in the light wind, not long to conceal his boots. A graphite material cowl is worn that's separate from the neck and shoulders to allow movement with pointy ears, blue eyes revealed and exposed mouth area.

As he stood to observe, his arms were hidden within his cape that didn't conceal the bat symbol on his chest nor his utility belt. Those that heard of him believe it to be rumours, criminals that encountered him became scared or nervous to talk that some gave up crime or prefer jail than be dealt by him. He is vengeance in the form of man, a prowler of the night that hunts criminals to bring them to justice… He is the Batman.

Out of all Dust shops and deliveries in Vale it took a while to deduce where Torchwick would strike next since he didn't go by a pattern unless it involves a suitable amount of supply. Not all of them he took part in, so when it came to interrogating lackeys they didn't have much answers to give, and it was a wonder on some heists White Fang members were involved. A coincidence perhaps, but not treated as one since its possible Roman Torchwick and them are working together.

Although wanting Roman to get away tonight, he didn't want harm done to anyone inside, therefore moves in via rooftops to gain a vantage point to listen in thanks to a built in listening device within his cowl.

However by the time he got there and was about to focus the range, the window smashed outwards and a red caped figure with a hood shot out with a henchman. It made Batman's brow arch, uncertain who it is but can tell she's a Huntress by her clothes, weapon and readiness for a fight. Although, by how old she looks, it's highly probable she's in-training to be one.

He got down on a knee to observe what she's capable of as the three suited men ran out of the store with weapons out, their fourth member unconscious. Skill was shown on how she is able to use her scythe to take each person out without killing, using a built in rifle feature to avoid being shot at then accelerate towards the last one to get knocked out. Batman became impressed, but that went away once he caught sight of Roman in front of the store.

Not pleased that all four were taken out by a teenage girl wielding a scythe, he removed the cigar he had all along and used his cane to stomp it out once it hit ground. "If you want a job done right," Raising it to take aim, a targeting scope popped up from the bottom to expose a gun barrel. "Do it yourself."

Despite how she did against four henchmen, Roman is a different matter to handle that he didn't want to take a chance. Before he could fire, Batman made a move.

The trigger was about to be pulled till an object struck that got the orange haired man to misaim. Confusion sets in as Roman got a look at what got embedded into his cane, a frown at it being a metal projectile in the form of a bat with sharp tips.

A flutter sound of a cape is heard, causing two pairs of eyes to look up at a descending figure that landed in between without harm. It took the scythe wielder by surprise, though Roman looked as if he anticipated his arrival by his smirk. "Well, look who finally turned up to the party. You took your time to get here. Forgive my boy's for not being conscious, they had a run in with little red behind you… unless you already know that."

Facing the man after he landed, Batman's cape parted to reveal gloved hands with gauntlets that have angular fin blades, some pouches on his belt for equipment and a grapple gun behind.

Ruby Rose, said girl mentioned to be behind him, changed her scythe into a rifle now aimed at the Dark Knight's back. "Is this guy a friend of yours?" she spoke cautiously

As if it were a joke, Roman laughs. "Red, you don't get out much, do you? Surely you've heard tales of a guy going round Vale to take down its criminals and professionals like myself." During his explanation, Roman removed the Batarang and gave it an inspection. "I must admit, he does equip himself with stuff you have to have yourself."

It came as a surprise for Ruby. Every time she stopped by the city she overheard people talk about criminals found tied up and/or injured for police, rumour is he's dressed like a bat. Huntsmen and Huntresses search and failed at attempts to take him down. They know he goes by some names, but what he really goes by…

"The Batman…" She spoke in disbelief. Ruby didn't make it a purpose to find him and yet here he is.

"Ding, ding! Give the girl a prize." Roman cheers. Although meant as a joke, he used this as an opportunity to use the shot meant for earlier.

Batman reacts by using his cape to shield his eyes from a bright flash that occurred instead of a harmful explosion, Ruby did the same by closing her eyes. Once the flash ceased they found Roman gone.

Eyes searched round till they spotted their target making an escape up a ladder connected to a building. Batman gave chase while Ruby switched her weapon to scythe mode while asking the shop owner, who came to the door. "You okay if I go after him?"

Having briefly seen the rumoured Batman made him shocked, not enough to block out the question since he responded with a nod.

The caped vigilante reached back to remove a grappling gun while in a run, shooting it at the structures side, using a strong built in retract to lift him up. Ruby stopped to be impressed, though quickly shook it off due to no time for it right now.

They got up there at the same time, Ruby having used the power of her rifle to lift her. Roman got to the end as they were able to get halfway till a Bullhead ascended into view. A light shone on them as the side door opens to reveal four suited men, each with their own weapon. They jumped out before Roman got on, may as well stick around to watch.

Ruby got into a stance till Batman's raised arm came into view. She was about to ask while confused, but he beat her to it by ordering. "Take care of the Bullhead."

There was no time to talk because he already charged in, seeing one of them using a pair of handguns with extended magazine clips. Batman went evasive before the first shot was fired, reaching into a side pouch as he got a little close.

The item was revealed to be a couple grey capsules that were thrown, a blue blinking light on top leading to an explosion of gas. Confused at first, a strong smell reached his nose and he suddenly became drowsy during a number of coughs till his consciousness not long went.

As the first person collapsed, a second already took his place to go on offence using a short handled axe. Batman dodged each swing, and when the next came horizontally he spun to the man's left then stomped on his leg hard that brought on a sickening sound.

A yell of pain was all he could do before his head turns to be met with a fist that knocked him out. With two left, one using a metal bo-staff and the other a pair short swords, they decided to work together to beat him as the Dark Knight led them away.

Roman watched as Batman goes on defence, using his gauntlets at times on either weapon when not evading their attacks. "What a waste of money. Not only they can't beat Batman, the earlier lot couldn't beat a teenage girl."

Speaking of, the Bullhead had to tilt to avoid its engine getting shot at. It came unexpected, catching Roman unprepared. "Hey, watch it!" he calls out to the pilot once it straightened the ship, allowing the wanted man to pay attention to Ruby.

Scythe in sniper mode, Ruby got distracted at first to see what Batman was capable of until it dawned on her what she has to do. She had a good shot at the engine while Roman observed the fight, only the pilot reacted and the bullet caught the wing instead.

The two didn't last working together against him, like their comrades they were taken out also. Batman drops the staff taken from its owner to assist in defence mostly, going into a run towards Ruby once he caught sight of what Roman had in hand.

"Red, I bet in time you would've been a great deal of annoyance like the cape crusader!" He said before a Dust crystal is thrown close to Ruby's feet. Taking aim with his cane, he fired on it just as a figure swoops in.

Batman stopped to shield himself with his cape as an explosion occurred. Once over and the smoke cleared, he surveyed the scene. There would not have been enough time to escape, and her aura couldn't have protected her from that strong of an explosion at close range.

What was seen instead of a corpse is a serious woman in front of a confused Ruby with pale blonde hair, green eyes, glasses, a cape flowing and a riding crop held up that created a purple energy shield.

Roman stares, a guess on who it is that intervened this time. She charged up aura before a wave of her riding crop was done to unleash a streak of several purple projectiles that struck the Bullhead.

Alarms went off as it was shaken about, a stumbling Roman made his way to the cockpit where a woman in a red dress tried to keep them airborne. "First the bat, now a Huntress gets involved!"

Taking it as her queue to deal with it, the woman left the pilots chair and Roman took over. Able to get it under control, he moves into position for their escape.

Glynda Goodwitch, an experienced Huntress that's a member of staff at Beacon Academy, narrowed her eyes, firing a purple blast above the aircraft that created a glyph. A circular storm cloud forms, lightning and thunder let loose before it hailed ice shards, a number of them made impact, one broke through the cockpits windshield, narrowly missing Roman's head as he dodges it. Despite all that the aerial vehicle did not fall.

The woman came to the doorway, face hidden in darkness, not even her fiery lit hand revealed any of the head portion. A burst of fire is launched at Glynda, but the Huntress brought up a shield to block it.

Splatters hit the floor behind her, but it didn't stop there once her hand rose. The next attack came from those splatters that formed a big circle, leading into an explosive beam. Glynda noticed, a backflip performed to get away before it happened.

Through a series of hand gestures, all broken material that came from it combined into a large arrow, not wasting time as it was fired. The fire user's choice of defence was the usage of her affinity, blast after blast launched until it broke apart.

Glynda quickly reforms it for another attack, though Roman chose to react by tipping the Bullhead to prevent its side from being hit. Since it didn't work, the Huntress separated the arrow into three portions that now circled the vehicle.

Noticing this, the woman on board creates several glowing rings around herself that released a burst of energy to disintegrate them.

Ruby saw this as a chance to take aim and fire a few shots at the mystery person. Unfortunately each one got blocked by a small aura shield emitted from her hand. About to take another shot, Batman got in front of her scope to toss a couple disks that had blades pop out and a red blinking bat symbol on top.

Believing them to be not worth it, she was about to block them like the bullets until both explode before they reached. It sent her flying into the closed door behind her. Quick to recover, she was not happy, immediately on her feet then raised her left arm that glowed.

Like last time, an explosion was about to occur by how the floor lit up, enough to encase them all. Batman spun around to tackle Ruby out of the circle before Glynda got herself out of there. As the explosion took place, the Dark Knight used one side of his cape to cover the girls head.

Roman used this opportunity to make their leave, the Bullhead shooting off once its engines got into position and the hatch closed.

Cape moved to un-shield her, Ruby is revealed with closed eyes that slowly opened. The sight of Batman over her in a protective manner made her lost for words at being this close to someone with his reputation. However it didn't last because once seen she's all right he got up, looking in the direction the aircraft shot off in. Further from them, Glynda did the same with a frown.

"You're a Huntress."

The woman's head moves right to find Ruby already next to her, an expression of excitement for what was asked out of hope. "Can I have your autograph?"

About to say something with a glare, a certain dark attired vigilante came to mind that got her to look in his direction. Only he wasn't there… or anywhere for that matter.

At first confused, Ruby became surprised once noticed Batman was gone. "Hey, where'd he go?"

It didn't change Glynda's expression, having a hunch on where he might've gone. Since there's not a way to track him yet, there's another matter she can take care of that may require the presence of a certain headmaster.

…

During the fight between Glynda and the mystery woman, Batman tossed a tracking device on the Bullheads rear before he moved while Ruby fired her shots. After they escaped he wanted to give a head start so they were unaware of his pursuit.

That's what he is doing now, riding through the city on a motorcycle dubbed 'Batpod', armed with dual front-mounted cannons, machine guns and grappling hooks, engines mounted inside the wheels instead of the frame. Although it lacks protection, it makes up for in speed, mobility and firepower.

"The Bullhead has stopped at an unused warehouse in the Industrial District."

An adult male voice instructed as Batman drove by a few cars. Although it will take a while, it's fortunate he knows short cuts to shorten time.

By the time he got there and parked the Batpod out of sight, the Dark Knight noticed none of Roman's men on guard when he got to the designated warehouse that's near a couple others. It looked big enough to house the aircraft, unable to go through the roof so had to use its massive twin doors.

Using a roof window as his way in, Batman sneakily went along the ceiling level support beams, observing as he went along that there was nobody. No guards, no Roman, not even the woman, just a Bullhead with a side door open.

Grapple gun used to drop down till he touched floor, he became alert in case it's a trap while advancing towards the aircraft, not much to inspect of the place. Although the escape vehicle did have an item that caught his eye, a device called a Scroll.

With a raised brow, he picks it up to find a video file setup to play. Doing so made an image of a smirking Roman come on, a cigar being lit before he spoke. "Nice try, Bats. Better luck next time, maybe."

As soon as the screen went black, a beeping sound is heard. Looking within at the end he can see two wide, storage boxes, and atop is a cylinder device with red blinking sides. At first it was steady, but it slowly sped up and not taken as a good sign. Batman made a run for it, Scroll still in hand.

With time left, he used his grapple gun on the window he came in, able to make an exit. As he attempted to jump to the next warehouse, a strong explosion happened, sending him through a rooftop window, crash landing into a bunch of wooden crates.

The explosion stretched to a portion of both warehouses, an indication that a great amount of Dust was used to cause such damage.

"…aster Arc, can you… me?!"

The barely able to hear voice helped slowly make him conscious. A moan of pain let out as the Dark Knights rose from what's left of the crates. The cowl remains in tact, though burn marks and some scratches are on his suit, armour and cape.

He got off them with a stumble, some dizziness remaining that he shook off as the voice came in clearer. Thankfully his aura became unlocked during his time away, thus injuries sustained will be healed.

"Sir, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Rubbing the back of his concealed neck, he finally responds. "I'm alive, Alfred, that's what I can say so far…"

A sigh of relief was heard before the voice spoke again. "Thank goodness. I became sick with worry after hearing the explosion, you are lucky to be alive."

Thanks to said explosion, it made a massive hole for Batman to see the warehouse he was in engulfed in flames. "Torchwick found the tracer. Ditched the Bullhead and rigged a bomb, using Dust from the looks of it to make a powerful explosion." saying that, he looks at the Scroll surprisingly still in hand, though gained some damage.

"Sir, police and emergency crews are en-route to your location. Fortunately you weren't out for long."

No need to stick around, Batman said. "I'm on my way out."

_**Arc Manor: Batcave**_

An old mansion located on the outskirts of Vale where no Grimm roam, owned by the Arc family that are known to be one of the richest and well known families in history. It is thanks to experience, good deeds and inventive means that built their fame and wealth, rising to what has become Arc Industries.

Arc Industries is a company that invent and build ways to assist in eradicating Grimm as well as help rebuild the world to be liveable for its populace. Although expanded to parts of the world, Vale is where it all started for them, and it is here the family home resides. The mansion is located on a very high cliff, built with passageways suitable for Batman's vehicle usage, including behind the mansion where a couple hidden entryways were constructed for aerial and sea.

Right now Batman drove the Batpod within a forest towards a lookout, his aim is a waterfall that contains one of his hidden entrances/exits across a river gorge. It took a while to get there, and no one dared to follow, so when came the right moment he sped up.

Inside the Batcave it is a short length drive to a vacant, rotatable platform right next to another that holds the Tumbler. A four wheeled armoured tank, equipped with an array of weapons and gadgets that wasn't easy to obtain from his company secretly when the former board of directors were in charge.

The cave itself was constructed with three levels thanks to its depth, each for a specific use. Right now both vehicles are on the low level where a suit and gadget vault is kept on the left, using a 5 spoke safe handled door instead of electronic, also a decontamination shower, and on the right is an area that holds what's needed to work on equipment and fix the vehicles. The middle level has an infirmary with a gurney instead of a fixed bed on the left, where as the right is a training area with some weight lifting equipment, couple tread mills, a wide display case containing various hand weapons and five humanoid training robots. The top level houses a sophisticated and lengthily computer on the left his butler jokingly dubs 'Batcomputer', and on the right is made like a crime lab to conduct all types of investigations. Each level can be accessed via rectangular, elevated platform, and the top has an elevator to reach the mansion.

A man stood near a short walkway to the vacant platform, Alfred Pennyworth is in his late thirties, attired in a black butler uniform with a black bow tie, white shirt and gloves, having blue eyes, short black hair and a moustache. Being the Arc family's faithful butler, Alfred chose to remain with Jaune since suffered greatly for being there on the night of Thomas and Martha's deaths. His sisters had left home to take charge of other Arc Industry branches, though some had their own dreams to gain. None are aware of Jaune's alter ego, and there are times Alfred worries despite the harsh training Jaune had gone through to become what he is.

The sound of a motorcycle became heard, breaking Alfred from his thoughts to be ready for a certain caped crusaders arrival. The Batpod drove onto the platform, its rider getting off. As he approached, Alfred tried to ignore the suits condition even though it was minor. "I'm sorry tonight did not turn out as expected, master Arc."

Removing the cowl, a sweaty Jaune Arc is revealed with short blonde hair and is slightly spiky, examining its condition. "It's fine, Alfred. Neither of us expected that girl to be there with a weapon like that. It looked custom made, obviously she went through training to handle its power and manoeuvre the way she did."

As they made their way to the lift, a button was pushed on a small console for the Bat-Pod's platform to rotate. Alfred said as they now ascend to the top level. "I took the liberty to search information about her. Coming up successfully I like to add."

"Good job." The blonde responds, handing the man his mask. "It's a good thing we chose graphite for the cowl's material, huh?"

"Indeed, sir. It's also fortunate your aura was able to handle the impact." Alfred said, giving it a look as they come to a stop. "Oh, the Batcomputer has detected an anomaly in Miss Rose's file." It intrigued Jaune to have a look.

Both walked towards a computer that has an active big screen with 3 regular sized ones on both sides. On it is a file with a picture of a smiling Ruby Rose that Jaune began to read after sitting in a rotatable chair, putting the damaged Scroll down that was kept in a compartment at the back of his utility belt, planning to give it a thorough inspection tomorrow.

"Ruby Rose: Lives in Patch, father Taiyang Xiao Long, mother Summer Rose and is deceased, currently a student at Signal Academy. Fifteen years old, one listed sister named Yang Xiao Long, other relatives is an uncle by the name of Qrow Branwen."

'Branwen…?' He thought, knowing one other person that possess' it. "Could be a coincidence, but I'm not going to ignore it."

Going back to studying, Jaune brought up Yang Xiao Long's file. Her image came up with a grin along with details. "Yang Xiao Long: Same father, mother not listed. No surprise if it's who I think it is. Seventeen years old, resides in Patch and is a former student at Signal Academy about to attend Beacon." Jaune brought up both files side by side, a hand rubbing his chin.

"There is something about Miss Rose I think you may find of interest, master Arc." Alfred said, eyes focused on said girl. The butler got looked at with a raised eyebrow before he explained. "It is her silver eyes. I recall telling your father about it during a talk of legends. To this day they're rare to encounter, but years ago there were many, and those born with silver eyes would one day wield power that can be deadly against Grimm."

Intrigued, Jaune asks. "You believe Ruby Rose is one of them?"

"It is a high possibility. However, due to lack of education on the subject, it is doubtful she knows how to use it." Alfred states.

"Remnant is a big planet. Perhaps she does from someone that knows." Jaune responds. Now inspecting a screen on the left where another file of Ruby and Yang is on, he noticed a slight change. "It says there the official records have Mr Branwen down as not listed."

Thanks to experience in his past, Alfred said. "There are a few reasons why he would be put down as that: Witness protection, a special operative that doesn't wish to release background, even high ranks in the military get that privilege to protect loved ones."

To ease their minds, Jaune brought him up on the main. "Qrow Branwen: A licensed Huntsman, former Signal Academy teacher. Listed relatives are Ruby and Yang as nieces, Taiyang as a brother in law and his sister Raven Branwen."

"Raven Branwen? As in leader to the Branwen Tribe?" Alfred asks in surprise, aware of said tribe and their deeds.

Jaune nods. "Going by this, Raven and Taiyang were married, making Yang their daughter." Qrow's 'official' record came on the same screen as Ruby and Yang, though not much is put down. "Qrow's official record doesn't have any family listed except for his sister. I guess it's either because of her reputation with the tribe or she can handle herself."

"Even so, allowing his sister to remain listed is not proper for a brother to do when danger can lurk around every corner."

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to develop these… shadow files to keep people in the dark about the Branwen's, that's for sure. Raven I understand, but this is a first I'm hearing about Qrow." Jaune said, about to close all files till a notice box popped up about an update to Ruby's.

With a raised brow, the vigilante pressed a button to have new information emerge on her education portion. "Looks like Ruby got accepted into Beacon Academy. Only Professor Ozpin can pull those kinds of strings to make it happen."

Alfred informed him on what was left out. "Miss Rose was taken into Vale's police station not long after you departed their location. It is no surprise considering she's an un-licensed Huntress."

"Given Glynda Goodwitch's experience, bet it wasn't hard to drag Ruby in." Jaune said, rising from his seat. "That headmaster works quick, getting paperwork done fast to have it put on file as if he prepared it beforehand."

Both headed towards the lift whilst Alfred asks. "Do you think he's aware of Miss Rose's supposed power?"

Taking it down to the bottom level, Jaune nods. "It's possible. Is there a chance her silver eyes being just a rare colour?"

An unfortunate head shake came from the butler. "My knowledge on the subject is not of an expert, but as long as her power is not revealed she should be okay. I shall search the manors library tomorrow to see if there's a book to assist us. I'm certain your father found one after I told him of their existence."

Coming to a halt, they made their way to the Batpod's platform, not going to change into a spare uniform as long as the one he has on is still usable. "I'll leave that to you then. Doesn't my schedule have a meeting with Ozpin about Arc Industries new training robots?"

"Indeed, sir, including a couple prototypes for demonstration. However it's set for next week." Alfred clarifies, handing the cowl to its wearer, a hunch on there being a change in schedule.

It turned out to be true due to what was said from the blonde while putting it on. "I think a cancellation is in order. I wasn't looking forward to a game of golf anyway."

Being honest and apologetic, Alfred said after a clear of his throat. "Yes, your Batarang skills are superb, yet your golf swing can use some work."

Jaune chuckles at the honesty, glad to have a trusted man as Alfred Pennyworth being there whenever needed. He was by his side since the death of his parents when his sisters weren't around, and although against the dangers Vale throws at him as Batman he shows support as best he can. "Please send a few bottles of Mr Val's favourite wine as an apology."

"Very good, sir. There's nothing like good wine to get on a business clients good side to settle a cancellation."

Jaune smiles as he got on the motorcycle, starting it up as Alfred departs to take care of the task then took off. After all, night is still young and Batman has his own task to fulfil.

…

It's a new day in Vale, and an airship carrying new students to Beacon Academy is on route to its destination. One of them on board is Ruby Rose, and she is deep in thought while seated on one side of the ship's cabin.

That night will be one to remember, because she never thought it would come that she'd work along side a living rumour. True she would've been fine on her own, but Batman either didn't know or wanted to be involved in the criminal's capture.

_**Flashback: Interrogation Room **_

After Ozpin said what he wanted and received a satisfied response, he and Glynda were on their way out when Ruby stopped them by asking. "This might sound stupid… but was that really Batman that helped out earlier?"

Stupid or not, neither mentioned it. Ozpin gave a reply needed to be heard. "From what Miss Goodwitch has told me, it was indeed him." He reached into a pocket to take out a Batarang. "This is the very one used on Roman Torchwick's cane, if I recall right from your report. It is hand-made, excellent craftsmanship and can be lethal despite size. You shouldn't collaborate with vigilante's such as him should you aim to become a great Huntress."

Although Ruby ought to take in words of wisdom such as that, something inside wanted to defend the masked crusader. "But he's doing Vale a favour in ridding it of crime since police can't be everywhere, and Huntsmen and Huntresses have their own responsibilities."

"Indeed, Miss Rose. However the Batman, though hasn't killed anyone, does leave bodily harm to a point they're lucky to still be alive for police to make an arrest." Ozpin said, up to make it a debate should this continue despite being a busy man.

Glynda did not. "I'm afraid your discussion will have to end there. We have to prepare for the new students at Beacon."

In agreement now that it was brought up, Ozpin faced the blonde to give a nod, Batarang still in hand. "You're right, Glynda. We wouldn't want to set a bad example for our future Huntsmen and Huntresses in anyway. Have a pleasant night, Miss Rose, and we shall meet again at Beacon."

After a polite bow, both adults were about to leave till Ruby stopped them to say. "Umm, what's going to happen to that?" A finger aimed at the bat shaped item in the man's hand.

Glynda became the person to answer. "It will be given to the police. Any Batman sightings sometimes have those left behind, thus taken in as evidence."

Ozpin noticed a sound of disappointment from the teenager, able to tell what the reason is for. With a smile, he placed it on the table to slide over to Ruby's surprise as she caught it. "I'm sure they receive similar results from others retrieved, so I don't think they'll miss it. Honestly, I'm not sure if the police knew about it being there."

Able to get what he means, Ruby gives a toothy smile while Glynda raised a brow at his kind gesture that she may have a word about later.

_**End of Flashback!**_

About to go for the item in her pocket, a jolt of surprise emerged after a long haired blonde girl dropped on the seat next to her. Wrapping an arm round her shoulder, Yang Xiao Lang happily speaks. "I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon Academy and isn't ecstatic about it right now."

Being a little crushed at the affection, Ruby said while trying to get free. "Believe me, Yang, I am… I was just thinking about something."

"It's not about what happened with dad, is it? He was cool about it… eventually." Yang guessed at what it could be after lightening her hold.

The scythe wielder's head shook, though it's now partly on her mind on how their father reacted, that meant talking about meeting Ozpin, and her fight against Torchwick and his hired help. Although what was left out was a certain vigilante.

"The crime was committed by nefarious Roman Torchwick, who remains at large." The voice caught Ruby's and Yang's attention, heads moving to a big display screen that showed a Vale police photo of the man. "Police are urging anyone with information to please step forward. Back to you, Lisa."

As the image changed to Lisa Lavender to give news about a Faunus civil rights protest being interrupted by the White Fang, Ruby had something to get off her chest since it wasn't said while their father was present. "Hey Yang, can I tell you something?"

Although she's always there for her little sister and available when need be, there are limits to what they can talk about. "Of course, as long it isn't to do with a guy you have your eye on that I might require a private chat with."

Thankfully it isn't that. Ruby thinks it's sweet to have a sister watching out for her, despite being able to fend for herself. "What if I told you help came before Miss Goodwitch showed up?"

Not told this during their fathers presence made Yang intrigued. "Who was it?"

Making sure nobody looked in their direction, Ruby took out the bat shaped item to show. Yang raised a brow due to one reason on what this could mean. "Nice metal work, sis, though it doesn't answer the question."

It got the cape wearers eyes to roll. "No Yang, I'm trying to tell you I met Batman. This is his." She made sure not to raise her voice. Ozpin didn't give a choice whether or not to tell anyone, so Ruby made the decision herself.

However Yang didn't seem to believe her. "Batman? As in the rumoured vigilante that goes around Vale beating up bad guys while dressed as a bat? Are you sure you didn't hit your head in that fight?"

Rather reply about a condition that doesn't exist, Ruby blinks at what was noticed. "For a rumour you sure know a bit about him."

Not worth to brag about, the blonde female shrugs. "I hear a lot of things, especially at clubs that has lots of gossip when not on the dance floor. Word is the Batman is human dressed like a bat, another is that he's actually a Faunus fighting crime for both sides. Most ridiculous one is that he's a Grimm building fear into people to create more."

Ruby had to agree on the last one, a brow rose whilst said. "Yeah, that last one doesn't sound right at all. If he's Grimm then I'm sure he'd kill people to build fear, not leave them hurt for police to arrest. Plus he used those gadgets." The next came out without thinking as she remembers being shielded. "Then there are his eyes…"

Thinking she heard wrong due to how it sounded, Yang asked in a firm voice. "What was that?"

This made her sister feel nervous, though that may have to do with where her mind mostly wandered. "H-His eyes looked human than Grimm! You know, normal, blue, a strong gaze."

Not sure if there's more to it, but it was allowed. "Okay, but that doesn't help. No offense, Rubes, but I find it hard to believe unless I see it with my own eyes."

Batarang held up, she asks. "This doesn't count as proof?"

"For all I know you could've made it. You did build Crescent Rose, doing that ought to be easy after enough practice."

Able to see her point, Ruby pockets the bat shaped item, though not going to give up. "I'll find a way for you to believe me, just wait."

Yang smirks, interested to see how this will turn out. "That'll be a challenge, but good luck, little sister."

True to that, that encounter was by accident, and there's no way of telling when it'll happen again. Fingers crossed luck will be on her side should she decide to travel to Vale one night with her sister.

…

Meanwhile a Bullhead is on its way to Beacon. By the family symbol on both sides it's owned by Arc Industry, behind is a second.

"I wish you had dressed appropriately for this, Master Arc."

The voice of Alfred came from the communication system to Jaune, who sat in the seat next to the pilot. Instead of a business suit that all men in his job should wear for the coming appointment, said person wore a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black and white trainers.

"Don't worry, Alfred, I have a suit packed away in the back. You know I don't like to attract attention when going to Beacon." He assures him.

However the butler had a response to that. "Your picture is on magazines, newspapers and ads displayed in parts of Vale, not to forget students that have already seen your face. It won't be easy to avoid regardless of a change of clothes."

Jaune shrugs with a smile. "It's worth a shot anyway."

A sigh was heard, not going to debate it anymore it would seem. "Very well, just don't blame me if you get mobbed by fans or requests."

Communication ended before Jaune chuckles. The pilot couldn't help but smirk and say. "Man does care a lot, doesn't he?"

The blonde nods, eyes at front and arms folded. "He looked after me for years since…" despite years of training to prepare, it's still a painful subject to talk about, which the pilot got the hint.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up…"

"It's fine. I'm getting over it to talk about, just getting used to it is another thing... how long till we get to Beacon?" He asks to change subject.

"It'll be less than five minutes. We could go faster, but safety precautions have to be accountable for the cargo."

"No rush. Only asked so I can go over what to say to Professor Ozpin." Not all a lie since stuff will have to be explained even though he has the technicians in the second Bullhead.

He's aware of Beacon Academy's procedure when it comes to a new semester of students. They would all gather to hear Ozpin's introductory speech, tomorrow will be an initiation within Emerald Forest where they must collect a relic piece located at a ruined temple, taking on Grimm along the way. Depending how it goes, a team is formed and would remain that way throughout their time at Beacon, perhaps further on if chose to.

Jaune learnt of this and more from gathered information, being sure it was a pay off to avoid an encounter with Ozpin and/or Miss Goodwitch on his interest in Beacon Academy since he doesn't plan to enrol. Once it was a dream to become a Huntsman like past Arc generations, plus one of his sisters that chose that life instead of being cooped up behind a desk.

Indeed it took that amount of time to reach Beacon's docking bay for Bullhead's. Heads turned at the sight of two Arc Industry crafts descending, some decided to pay no interest and walk onward.

Professor Peter Port and Dr Bartholomew 'Bart' Oobleck stood in front of one platform out of several, it being designated for Jaune's ship to land, being a welcoming committee in place of Ozpin.

"Do you think it's wise to allow robots to train our students in combat when they get better experience against an actual person?" Port asks, a little doubtful.

Oobleck's response was aimed to put his mind at ease. "Ozpin made it clear they can be useful despite not able to use aura, and that it's optional as long as they're given a chance."

Acceptable, the Bullhead they're waiting for was in view, its follower parted to take a vacant platform next to it. Once landing was complete, both teachers walked as the sides opened, a bit confused at Jaune's choice of attire after he disembarked with a duffel bag. It doesn't really matter as long as he arrived safely.

"Mr Arc, it's good to see you." Oobleck's greets him, both hands behind his back.

Port decided to add. "Indeed. We didn't expect you to change the demonstration date."

"No time like the present when it comes to helping our future protectors of Remnant. Also it's good to see you both as well. I take it Professor Ozpin is busy welcoming your new students?" He says, not seeing said man around.

Oobleck nods. "He is, and has instructed us to escort your staff to the training room where the demonstration will take place. Ours will be along shortly to help move equipment."

An acceptable nod given, Jaune asks. "If you don't mind I'd like to use a changing room to put on my suit. I didn't want to draw attention with it after I got here."

Port chuckles, despite not being a bad idea. "I believe arriving on your personal Bullhead's may have ruined your plan, Mr Arc. Nonetheless, of course you may use our changing facilities. Allow one of us to take you there."

Although nice of them, Jaune wanted to have a wander in hope to run into Ruby, so he dismissed the offer with a wave. "Thank you, but I remember my way around Beacon and don't want to trouble you." Before going, he turns to the pilot unstrapping crates, two are human sized. "After the cargo is off loaded and both Bullhead's are refuelled, tell Dominic to have a break with you before returning."

"Got it, and thanks." His response came for his boss' kindness.

With a nod to him, Jaune does so again to both teachers. "Gentleman." a bid of farewell before he walks past, a hand on the bag's strap, finally able to seek out Ruby despite a limit of time given.

Once he got to Main Avenue, he saw students left and right, able to make out students by their uniforms and newcomers by their combat outfits. It was early to send the former lot on missions until they get settled in, that's how he can tell them apart.

'I wonder what my odds are to run into her.' Jaune thought, politely waving to a couple girls that past and noticed him. They reciprocated, now going into conversation while quick glances were made in his direction.

Suddenly an explosion was heard straight ahead. It wasn't big by how loud it sounded, but it was enough to make Jaune confused and curious to investigate, going into a run. Once arrived at the source, he became surprised at a couple things.

Up ahead is a familiar girl with a red cape and silver eyes, getting scolded by an angry girl with white hair tied in an off centred ponytail. From what he can gather by reactions and lip read, Ruby did something to earn it, possibly to do with the explosion not long ago.

'Weiss Schnee? I didn't expect her to be here.' Jaune thought, familiar with the girl. In fact, the Schnee Dust Company is very well known for its business in Dust, also for its controversial labour force and possible, shady business partners. Repeatedly targeted by the White Fang for its treatment on Faunus, the company has faced a number of matters in stolen cargo, facility attacks, casualties, kidnaps and deaths.

About to intervene, Jaune stopped due to a third girl that caught his eye that made a brow arch as she steps in to help Ruby. "I didn't expect to see three familiar faces in one place today."

Ruby he met through his Batman persona, Weiss from what he knows about her families company. The two also met as kids some time before his parents were killed, although Jacques Schnee was not happy due to being business rivals after an attempt at a partnership failed. However the new girl, Blake Belladonna, had a combination of both.

_**End of Chapter 1!**_

* * *

Thanks goes out to Yusei-Pal473 for helping with the Batcave design. Out of all things that wasn't easy to construct, but it turned out good.


	2. Time of Remembrance

**_Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in._**

Here we go with the second chapter of Dark Knight of Remnant, the combined work of myself and Crofty666. Thank you for your support and hope you all keep it up.

Also thanks to the Guest that mentioned the correction needed in Yang and Taiyang's surname, don't understand how that was missed.

For the second Guest that asked about Pokemon: Destiny Relic Hunters, I wasn't happy in the length I made the chapter and have to do it over. I have the chapter idea, just need to make it a suitable length rather than the very long one it turned out. So don't know when that'll be ready, but I haven't lost it.

I'm going to mention what we have in store for this chapter now rather explain at the end, so to avoid confusion. In this chapter there will be flashbacks, and what we thought to do with them is to give readers the full version while the character having them only remembers important parts. This way time won't be a problem to keep track on.

* * *

_**Dark Knight of Remnant**_

_**2: Time of Remembrance**_

_**Flashback: 3 Months Ago- Arc Manor: Batcave**_

To this day his alter ego's existence is just a name and rumours, investigating criminal movements to find a pattern so he can locate and apprehend. Batman has two in particular: Roman Torchwick and the White Fang organisation. The latter went from a protest group time ago to terrorism that continues to bring fear and anger instead of respect and gain in equal rights.

Although he can't be everywhere, Jaune had arrived to thwart them enough to be mentioned. Now he was onto a possible train heist by White Fang members related to the Schnee Dust Company, a cargo full of Dust was to be moved through Forever Falls.

Sat at the Batcomputer, a map was on the main screen with a train route lined in red. Jaune has on a white buttoned shirt with a couple buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, black trousers, belt and shoes. Elbow on the armrest, he rubs his chin in thought while Alfred came up.

"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate, sir, while you think?" He offers, a silver tray held out with a cup of said sweet, hot beverage on it.

Gladly taking it, Jaune said without looking. "Thanks Alfred, but I'm pretty much done. I'm certain the White Fang won't miss a chance at striking a heavy blow to Mr Schnee's company by taking the Dust cargo on that train." On the first right screen a list came up. "Look at this manifest, most of its Dust. Also, thanks to our satellite, I was able to find security to be Atlas military, mostly AK-130's and a Spider Droid."

To show for it, the middle brought up an x-ray of the train cars with red lit markers that held said mechanical soldiers and single droid, details of both appearing as a split on the final screen.

Chin rubbed, Alfred said. "It would take an army to succeed in that heist, also a strong yield of explosive armaments to take care of that Spider Droid."

Jaune nodded in agreement, sipping his drink. "Army or not, this will be a target they'd go for, and it left station a while ago."

Understanding what he meant, the butler asked. "Do you plan to intercept them despite not being night, sir?"

"No time like the present, Alfred. I'm sure the nocturnal side of me won't mind." He replied. Drink in hand, he stood to make his way to the lift, Alfred follows behind.

As it descends, the man asked. "Will you be using the Tumbler for this task?"

The young Arc finished drinking before a response. "Although fast, I won't get there in time. It'll be enough to go by air, so the Batwing will do."

Lower level reached, Jaune gave Alfred the cup, both walking towards the vault. Handle turned, the glare of Batman's cowl was met after the blonde opened the door.

It sent a shiver down Alfred's spine. "It still makes me react when it's like that."

Jaune smirked a little, hands pocketed while staring at it. "It's the reason why I chose bats. Who'd have thought what scared me as a child became inspiration to create my alter ego?"

"What is one's weakness shall become one's strength." Alfred said with a smile. "I remember that day in this cave you stood your ground as a large swarm of bats covered you as they exited, a look was in your eyes to say you were inspired. I didn't expect it led to that." his eyes going to the Batsuit.

Jaune shrugged. "Thanks should go to Mr Fox for all he's done. We just handled design work."

In agreement, it became time for Alfred to remind him. "Indeed. I believe it's time to prepare to catch a train, master Arc."

With a nod, said young billionaire made his way in to change into a crime fighter that strikes criminals, one day to gain a reputation throughout Vale's darkest depths to make them understand someone is out there to serve justice.

…

A small two seat plane in the shape of a bat flew towards the train's location, having a closed up carrier system built underneath to be able to transport the Tumbler if needed. Due to the situation it was best to go by air without extra weight attached.

A map is on the front screen of a train route in red, the train in a circular green and Batman's vehicle as a blue triangle. Closing in, Batman activated a communication link with Alfred. "I'm not long there, Alfred. Any visual on what's going on?"

"Satellite has clear footage, sir. It seems only two White Fang members are aboard, none others. They've not long entered a cargo hold."

Although true about it being a target, it was not anticipated there being only two. "They're probably professionals in stealth and combat, so after the knights and droid are out of the way they can hijack the train by being rid of the staff or take them hostage… although, there is another reason to send only two."

It was silent for a moment till Alfred's voice was heard. "You mean there's a chance they'll…"

Given the White Fang's reputation against the Schnee Dust Company, any affiliation is met in a bad way, and that means. "Blow it up." Despite a short distance left, he didn't care about fuel consumption as he accelerated.

When in view of the train's side, Batman brought up a zoom image to replace the map, a battle's in progress. Two figures are against a single Spider Droid on a flatbed car, a man at a distance to prepare for an attack with a sword, and a girl used as distraction showing great agility and speed to avoid being shot at while able to strike with her own type of sword.

He decreased speed as the girl back flips away next to her companion at the same time Spider Droid readies to let off a strong energy blast after its cannons combined. Not going to take a risk despite being criminals, Batman prepped his own attack.

…

Adam Taurus stood ready for whatever blast came, eying Blake Belladonna back away to give him room. However Blake came to a stop due to a sound of approach, eyes looking to see two objects, a small one faster than the big one behind. "Adam, missile!"

Just as said man's head turned, the projectile struck the Spider Droid during its charge up, an explosion made that sent both Faunus' down. Next thing to happen was a loud sound of an aircraft flying past, followed by a rush of wind to have them shield themselves.

Once uncovered they found their mechanised opponent turned to scrap metal, trails of smoke ascend as flames remain, but a shadowy figure caught their eye that led to the top of the cargo hold both Faunus' came through earlier. Although given a look of intimidation, both were more focussed on his appearance and what happened.

Mistakenly he looks like a Faunus, there's no telling how much he has on is a costume. A hand on his sword's hilt ready, Adam had one way to find out, a small smile whilst said. "Appreciate your help friend, but we had it under control." Blake noticed his grasp on the weapon, knowing where this will lead if not careful.

Batman jumped over Spider Droids remains, arms concealed in his cape. "Whatever you plan for this train will end in failure."

"Why would you say that?" Adam asked with a brow arched.

It took a moment to remember, but once done Blake's eyes widen, Gambol Shroud not prepped despite it. "You're him, aren't you? In Vale there are rumours of a human dressed like a bat that can be mistaken for a Faunus, or is it the other way around?" Rumours have spread about such a figure, able to come up with creative ways to gain listeners that it can be difficult to tell which is real.

He answers honestly to put her mind at ease. "I'm a human here to stop you."

It made Adam scoff. "I thought so. I know some bat Faunus', none of them have whatever you used to get here. To me you look like an imitation that has connections." readying himself, he asked first. "I'm a little interested in your name since you came here to die."

A reply that would be the signal to begin from the way this was going, but the non-hesitant and glaring Dark Knight answered regardless. "I'm Batman."

Adam shot forward before Blake could stop him, about to unsheathe Wilt at close distance until Batman showed speed of his own via a spin, a bent leg out to stop him, the other swung outstretched after his left foot touched flooring that struck his arm. Adam staggered in surprise, a first someone's timed movement to his own in order to defend without a sword.

Blake felt similar, knowing how much her comrade had been through to become a strong swordsman. Despite a hold on Gambol Shroud, she did not move to help.

"Not bad for an unarmed human." Adam said, patting down where he was hit.

Instead of a comeback, Batman got into a fighting stance. Adam accepted by rushing in again, believed the vigilante got lucky once, proven wrong the way he parried each attempt. Gauntlets were used to block, leaving behind scratches even though enhanced by aura.

Blake continued to watch as Batman got backed up to the flamed robot remains. Instead of being stuck he used it as elevation to jump over Adam, a successful kick to his back done. A firm footing gained, the redhead's teeth can be seen clenched after he spun around to open fire with Blush.

Armour plates added with aura proved useful to handle shots because Batman had an eye on the cat Faunus that didn't lend assistance, therefore a still target he had to keep out of harms way should their fight get near. It seems she's indecisive on what to do.

After the final shot was sound, Batman stops to launch a few Batarang's, Adam quickly deflected them with his sheathe. Going into his stance, he went in, already close to swiftly outwards swing just as his opponent leapt away, but damage was done by the straight cut above the plate of his stomach.

Sword already sheathed yet again, Adam smirked. "Goes to show I have to speed things up." Beneath his mask, his gaze narrowed on the wound being healed by aura that shone.

Noticing Blake behind the Dark Knight, he couldn't understand why she hasn't attacked. "Blake, what are you doing? You have an opportunity to strike."

Head turned, Batman observed what's to happen, her standing on the next car, a downcast look and sword tightly gripped.

"I'm sorry…"

It wasn't clear who it was meant for. She cuts the link between both train cars, it left hers to keep going while theirs slowly decreased speed.

Adam stood shocked, betrayed and abandoned the further she got away. It didn't take long for anger to boil, being one person present to take it out on. "This is your fault." Once eye contact was made, Adam continued. "Things went accordingly before you arrived, now look how it turned out." Wilt being raised to point at the transport still in motion.

"Are you sure it's me being the reason she decided to abandon you?" He asked as a means to insinuate something.

Adam picked up on it and charged, quick sword movements performed that were narrowly avoided. Batman allowed his right shoulder plate to get cut so he can grab Adam's arm, twisting it behind his back with enough force to have Wilt drop.

Teeth gritting, Adam attempted to break free via stomp on the Dark Knights boot, but said masked teen held on, assistance to hold him still with an arm round his neck. A daring idea came to mind with Blush still in hand and an eye on one of the Dust crates next to them.

Before Batman did anything, Adam shifted Blush into gun mode to fire on the crates enough to cause an explosion that allowed a chain of them to go off, it sent both men hurtling off the flat bed. Thanks to protection from their auras they survived, though Batman's broke after his back collided with a tree.

Eyes widen as train cars explode due to its Dust and other flammable contents, Batman quickly took out his grapple gun to use on a distanced tree to get out of there, jumping the rest of the way despite some pain. It took a lot of aura to protect against an explosion at that range even for his high reserves, a miracle he's able to move.

He finally came to a stop for a breather, still up high. His graphite cowl gained cracks, armour had little damage and cape is torn with burn holes, also his bodysuit gained some tears.

Looking back, light from fire and colour of smoke can be seen. During escape he didn't see Adam, unsure if his aura was enough to help survive and escape. Since Atlas military property was on board they'd probably send soldiers to investigate in order to retrieve remains. Being their problem now, Batman had one last thing to do before his return to the Batcave, aura or not.

_**End of Flashback!**_

Not a pleasant memory to relive considering the train's end result, able to remember a news broadcast about it being a White Fang attack that took no human life due to what was destroyed being unmanned. Jaune did not want to be in a room with Jacques after information about the cargo's fate was delivered. Adam's body wasn't reported found, means he's still out there, proven further due to Wilt never being found during his own investigation.

Since then Adam hasn't made personal appearances at any White Fang related incidents, perhaps not worthy of his skill level or other matters to deal with. Either way, a day will come where he and Batman will have a rematch, their aftermath being different.

Right now Jaune is to focus what was going on in present time. A depressed Ruby dropped on her butt after that encounter, clearly not a good start. Nobody is around to comfort her, a perfect time for Jaune to begin what he mainly came to do.

About to stand, the red cape wearer saw a hand outstretched to assist, following it to a blonde boy not dressed to be a Huntsman. "Are you okay? I saw what happened… or at least enough to get an idea."

His kind gesture and smile made her accept while doing similarly. "Yeah. My first day here isn't going well so far, that's all."

Jaune gave words for assurance to make her feel better, still a smile on. "Come on, today's not done yet. You can turn it around." Although not a student, or going to be for that matter due to obvious reasons, you don't have to be one for what Jaune had in mind. "How about we become friends? My name's Jaune."

Hand held out to be shaken, Ruby became focused on his face instead of taking it, hand beneath her chin while asking. "Haven't I seen you before? You look familiar."

Jaune chuckled, a sheepish reply made, rubbing the back of his neck. "I get that a lot. Probably have one of those faces people would mistake me for someone else."

Accepting that excuse, Ruby smiles before finally shaking hands. "Yeah, guess you're right. I'm Ruby."

…

While telling him what happened before her encounter with Weiss and Blake, they were led to Beacon's garden that has a fountain. The young company owner chuckled. "Sounds like your sister wanted to give you a chance to meet people on your own."

It didn't lighten Ruby's mood, just sours it. Eyes a glare on the passing water feature with arms folded, she said. "Her timing could've been better." Thinking Yang would've been helpful to avoid being yelled at by Weiss, though her presence could've made it worse.

"Weiss isn't an easy person to get close to, being an heiress to the Schnee family that'll one day take over the company. Although it's a surprise she decided to become a Huntress." Jaune said, that last part made him think, a hand beneath his chin and eyes upwards.

However Ruby had a thought of her own, looking at her new friend's choice in clothes. "Out of curiosity, is that what you plan to wear while being a Huntsman?"

About to correct her, Jaune almost forgot he is to play the role of a new student to avoid being noticed as a teenager who runs his own branch of a company shared out with his sisters that accepted their role. "I didn't want to show it off, so I stored it away until needed. Same goes for my weapon."

At the sound of 'weapon', Ruby's eyes sparkled, stopping them to move in close that Jaune had both hands up to avoid awkwardness. "What type is it? Is it big and powerful? Small yet pack a mean punch?"

Not one for guns despite in business of creating them to help others against Grimm, one thing came to Jaune's mind to settle his new friend's curiosity. "It's nothing special really. It's just a sword and shield that's been in my family for generations."

It was no lie. At the manor there's such a weapon on a wall as a family memento dated back to the Great War, going by the name Crocea Mors. It has been passed down from father to son since his great-great grandfather. When it came into Thomas' hands he chose to keep it on display to remember tales of bravery, heroism and sacrifice, even told Jaune stories as a form of inspiration. In a way it worked, but its doubtful Thomas meant for him to become a masked vigilante to take down criminals.

"Does it have any special function? Can you use your Semblance with it? Can it combine into a gun? Come on, give me something!" Her curiosity grew into enthusiasm.

Jaune took a couple steps back as she got even closer, a quick thought from him to change topics. "How about I give you my number?"

A question that broke Ruby out of her mood, now confused. "Huh?"

As a response the blonde took out his Scroll from his back pocket. "We're friends, right? It's only natural we exchange contact info."

Seeing he had a point, Ruby complied. After it was done she stared at his picture, name and number on screen. "Jaune Arc… I know that name's familiar."

Not ready for this yet, he had to think quick like before. "I told you about my weapon, can you tell me about yours?"

Scroll put away, Ruby happily did so by removing Crescent Rose from behind, showing it off in scythe mode. "This is my baby, Crescent Rose. Built her all on my own and can handle whatever is thrown at us."

'I know that's true.' Jaune thought, never going to forget how she handled Torchwick's henchmen using it.

"She can handle close combat as a scythe, long range and aerial targets as a sniper rifle, also a great help when I need to be evasive." Shifting it back to sniper mode, she hugged it close like it's a child.

It made Jaune smile at her little moment, almost made him forget his main purpose in being at Beacon. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but…" unfortunately he was interrupted after Ruby realised something after a look round in confusion.

"Hey Jaune, do you know where we're going?"

Somehow their conversation brought them to the garden instead of the amphitheatre where Professor Ozpin is to welcome new students, which they were supposed to be at, or at least Ruby.

"I was following you."

"Me? I was following you."

…

Luckily they were able to locate where they were meant to go, going into a full run to get there before it started. They were out of breath, but students still gathering and neither Ozpin nor Goodwich present meant they made it.

"I told you I'd get us here before it started." Jaune said after he regained breath, proud of himself and thankful his past visits got him to memorise Beacon's layout, although he had to play dumb for a short while.

Ruby's eyes rolled. "You got lucky since you led us to the garden to begin with."

Although blamed, he couldn't help but smirk in her direction. "I still think it was you that got us there. I was just being a polite listener."

About to turn this into a debate, Ruby was going to continue until a familiar voice was heard. "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!"

Both heads turned to a row on the right near the front. A smiling Yang waved her little sister over, meaning they have to part ways. Returning the gesture out of acknowledgement, Ruby smiled at Jaune. "I guess we'll continue this later. Right now I'm going to go chew Yang's head off for ditching me earlier."

Jaune chuckled, able to make a response half jokingly. "Try not to get into trouble doing it, your first day might be your last if you do."

It made Ruby giggle, waving as she went off to join Yang, leaving a smiling Jaune alone. He's glad to make friends outside of the wealthy and famous lifestyle, show's he can be seen as a normal person. However it's after truth is revealed problems occur because Jaune can only assume what'll happen.

'I guess I'll try again some other time.' He thought, a sigh released at his failed attempt to find out about Ruby's eyes. Jaune was about to leave till a small shriek got him to look in Ruby's direction. Through the crowd he can make out Ruby being in Yang's arms, probably because of a certain Schnee heiress next to them.

"Her day went back to being bad." Jaune muttered, feeling pity for the girl. Although he should go somewhere to change, he couldn't help remain to stare at Weiss, able to remember how they first met now of all times.

_**Flashback: 9 Years Ago**_

A charity event hosted by a friend of Thomas Arc that aimed to raise money to bring run down orphanages up to standards. He can do it himself, but doing it this way shows how much people are willing to give, even though a possibility of ulterior motives.

Tables were setup with various foods, decorations placed all around, classical music came out of speakers from each corner of the room while appropriately dressed staff served champagne on silver trays. The event had a good turn out of people, each attired in suits and dresses, some ladies showing off sparkling jewellery and/or polished gold.

Laughter can be heard from a small group, their reason for it being an attractive blonde haired woman that reached past her shoulders, her red dress not a problem to walk in with matching heels, a pearl necklace around her neck and gold wedding ring on her finger. A half empty glass in hand as she joined in on the recently told joke.

"Care to let us in on the joke."

Heads looked behind Martha to see a man approach, a couple years older than her, attired in a black suit, polished shoes, jacket buttoned, white upturned collar shirt and a dark blue tie. Blonde hair neatly combed back, a kind smile and full glass in hand, also a ring worn. He is the husband of Martha Arc, current owner of Arc Industries and father to eight children; Thomas Arc.

He wasn't alone. Next to him is an 8 year old boy in a similar suit with a yellow tie and blonde hair made presentable, a glass of lemonade in hand along with a confused expression. Perhaps to one day grow up to own his own Arc Industries branch; Jaune Arc.

Standing by his wife, an arm wrapped round her waist, one man among them answered with a smirk. "Your lovely wife was telling us about your first tennis experience with her father."

Before they went into conversation about it, a woman near them in a single shoulder, purple dress leaned forward to look at Jaune closely. "Ooh, your son looks like a mini version of you, Thomas, that it's adorable."

A compliment that made said boy go red, moving behind his parents to be out of sight, only it increased cuteness in the females eyes. A second man commented with a grin. "Looks like he's going to be a lady killer like you were in your days of bachelorhood, Mr Arc."

Martha glared in her husband's direction while he chuckles. The hand on her waist brought her in close whilst he responded. "I'm glad those days are behind me after I met my one and only." An affectionate kiss planted on her forehead without care of their observers.

A different man asked. "Do you plan to have your son take over a company branch in future like some of your daughters?"

Thomas answered while Martha brought Jaune out to be seen, still shy. "I'm not going to force him into it. When Jaune's older he'll know what to do and I'll support him, but will get taught added onto schoolwork."

"Remind me why you brought him along to this. There aren't any children, and this doesn't seem to be the right thing for him." He then asked.

Martha was the one to reply, free hand stroking Jaune's hair without a mess being made. "Thomas has a busy schedule next week. We thought it would be a good idea to spend time with Jaune before then."

A woman in an ocean blue strapless dress with darker shade long gloves and heels has a hand beneath her chin. "Well, I have seen one child around here. Although it may not be a good idea once you know who she is."

"Jacques Schnee's daughter, isn't it?" Thomas said as a means to cut to the chase, having seen said man and girl from a short distance earlier, in conversation with an invited politician. Jacques talked while Weiss stood by his side rather go off alone.

The woman nodded while the man that previously spoke said. "I heard his wife couldn't make it, probably using the girl to get attention from some big names that he wishes to make deals with."

The one that awed at Jaune had a look of worry. "That poor girl. She's born into a successful family with that man for a father. I'm surprised he got invited."

Thomas spoke his mind, knowledgeable on why the current owner of the Schnee Dust Company came. "Sebastian wanted people with deep pockets to come, Jacques is one of them. Had to remind himself it's for a good cause."

A scoff heard from the first female whilst the second man said. "You don't need to be in business to find out what goes on behind doors of that company. Only good cause he's here for is his own to gain a partnership or two."

"I'd watch out, Mr Arc. You might be on his list." This came from the first man, a glass raised in sympathy.

Thinking back to Weiss, although taught to be proper and skilled in etiquette, the blonde male felt worried a girl like her born into the Schnee family doesn't have many friends. Something Thomas aims to sort out, though help is required. "Son, how do you feel about making a friend?"

When in attempt to get on a person's good side to get what you want, you'll have to go along with what's said, laugh at jokes not that funny, lend support if able to, even lie and agree to things when necessary. That's what Jacques planned to do, listen to a man that'll one day become mayor if lucky, and will need support that could earn favours if done right.

Next to him stood a lovely 8 year old girl in a white dress that matched her hair braided into a tail, a light blue, short length cardigan worn, same coloured shoes and short length gloves. The dress was made in a child fashion instead of being fancy to show off like all the women present, still enough to get peoples attention to admire.

While they laugh, Weiss stood with hands clasped at front, eyes going round to see anything of interest during her fathers focus elsewhere. A brow arched at the sight of three people approaching them, one was a boy looked to be her age.

"Mind if we join in?" Thomas asked to get their attention.

The man Jacques is with became delighted at their arrival while the Dust company owner didn't show much of an expressional reaction. Jacques said after the Arc family stopped in front of them. "Thomas Arc, I wondered when I'd see you."

Deciding to make a comeback in a similar tone, Thomas smirked. "Jacques Schnee, hope tonight is to your liking."

Noticing Jaune, the white haired man said. "I didn't think you'd bring your son to this event along with your lovely wife."

A smiling Martha accepted the compliment while her husband responded. "I'm going to be busy with work for a while and thought it be good to spend time with my family. Unfortunately my daughters had plans, so it's just me, my wife and our little man here." free hand on Jaune's head.

Lemonade gone before they arrived, Jaune stared at the girl that did the same, not sure whether to speak or not.

Hand beneath his chin, Jacques said while eying a nervous Jaune once noticed. "So this is the only boy out of the eight children you have."

Not wanting it to lead to unpleasantness should he decide to judge their son, Martha said. "That's right. Our sweet little boy has seven older sisters that love him to bits."

"Mooom!" An embarrassed Jaune moaned, face going red, looking away from Weiss who managed to hold in a giggle with a hand over her mouth.

Thomas chuckled at the little misfortune, though has a way to avoid more. "Jaune, why don't you take Mr Schnee's daughter on a little exploration of the place while the adults talk? You don't mind that, do you, Jacques?"

About to decline, said man had second thoughts so he can get on the Arc's good side. "I don't mind at all. Weiss, be on your best behaviour with little Jaune, okay?" putting on a kind expression, looking down on his daughter with a smile.

"Yes, father." She politely responded. About to speak to the blond child till her right hand got taken, catching her by surprise.

"Come on, Weiss! Maybe we'll find something good to talk about."

The girl let out a verbal protest while being led away from the adults, Jaune's parents smiling at the same time Jacques looked confused. "You sure it's okay for them to wander off on their own?"

Martha waved off the question. "Our Jaune knows the dos and don'ts when it comes to places we take him and people he doesn't know. Trust us, your daughter's in safe hands."

…

The young blonde was able to get them out of the room before Weiss voiced another complaint. "Excuse me, but will you let go already?"

They were in a corridor that had little number of people walking by or stood around for a chat where others cannot listen in. Jaune brought them to a stop before letting go, an apology given since what he did was without consent. "Sorry about that, I thought you wanted to get away from all the boring talks."

Smoothing out her dress skirt, Weiss avoided eye contact by looking out one of the windows. "In time I'm going to have to get used to it. At least, that's what I've been told by father. He reminds me an heiress to the Schnee name shall one day gain the company and I should prepare, regardless of my age."

Although understood, a confused Jaune's head tilts. "People ask that about me, not my parents. They let me do what I want when it comes to my future, and I'm thinking to become a Huntsman. I'll become big and strong to save people from Grimm!"

A big dream that may impress people, but Weiss isn't one of them. She has an older sister that aims to get into the military after attending Atlas Academy, and that's worth to look up to. "That's an acceptable goal, I guess."

"My dad told me stories about them, even people in my family were Huntsmen and Huntresses. It would be better than sit behind a desk and boss people to do stuff."

Staring at his excited expression, Weiss raised a brow. "Do you even like your fathers work to be part of it one day?"

Instead of a proper answer, Jaune gave his own question. "Do you always sound proper and sophisticated?"

Able to see this work in her favour, Weiss smirked. "That's a big word for a boy your age."

It made the blonde frown. "I can use words like that if I want to; mom says I'm smart for my age."

The word 'mother' made Weiss wish hers came to be part of the event as a family like the Arc trio, thought able to be ignored to avoid little depression by glaring at Jaune. Said boy thought it to be a game by returning the gesture.

It didn't take long for them to laugh it off, though for the Schnee heiress it was a giggle with a failed attempt at concealment. Jaune broke the funny mood by asking. "You can be funny, but can you be fun to play with?"

From how it sounds a challenge was made, however where they are didn't seem right. "I don't know if this place is right to find out… Also I don't know how father will react." The man can be strict when it comes to his children's upbringing and tempered when things don't go his way.

Eyes downcast, she was surprised at Jaune gently taking hold of her right hand that made their eyes meet. The grinning boy said. "I won't tell if you won't. Come on, I'm sure this place has somewhere we can play."

Unlike last time, Weiss didn't protest as they took off, passing a couple men that recognised them yet didn't stop them for being on their own.

_**End of Flashback! **_

That night a friendship was forged until they returned to their parents and an unhappy Jacques took Weiss away, forbidding her to see Jaune, receiving an explanation from his father about how things didn't go the man's way in their conversation. It reminded the blonde of a romance story one of his sisters read to the others and he fell asleep through parts of it.

Unfortunately that night became tragedy that shattered Jaune's mind. It was on that night he lost his parents. His dream of being a Huntsman changed from venturing out to save lives to handle a single cities criminal underworld. To do that he needed to be trained, gain resources from his company in secret, and made two allies in the process. Alfred was one. Lucius Fox was another, a brilliant man that's a fox Faunus that constructed the Batcave and vehicles. Thomas allowed everyone work, humans and Faunus', a trait all his children received.

After important moments were remembered, he heard Professor Ozpin clear his throat into the microphone to get everyone's eyes on stage. Jaune stuck around to see what words of inspiration are said to get students motivated.

"Ahem… I will keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step

As Ozpin departed, Glynda took his spot to give instructions. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Being over, Jaune didn't look pleased. "I thought it would be a little more motivational than that." He gave the back of Weiss one last look before going for the door like others, for them there's time to explore the school grounds.

Blake did not plan to socialise or explore for now, leaning against a wall next to the door with arms folded, a brow raised at a blonde male next to leave. Reason why is because he seemed familiar, but unlike Ruby the Faunus became successful to realise who Jaune Arc is, a surprise expression as a result.

Jaune noticed, the knowing look of someone that figured him out not as a crime fighting vigilante, but owner of a well known company whose face was seen from newspapers to TV interviews. Before he exited, Jaune stops to place a finger to his lips as a gesture to not say a word, even gave a wink.

Since there's a chance of a commotion should she expose his presence, Blake agreed by staring elsewhere as an opportunity. She received a 'thank you' while going, wondering how nobody noticed him except her.

_**Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office**_

Sat at his desk with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand, Ozpin savoured the taste as he downed little of it while waiting for his scheduled appointment… Who is late.

Glynda stood next to his desk, being patient as possible. "Normally he's on time or a bit early, not late."

Ozpin didn't see it as a problem, cup being rotated to watch the liquid move. "He'll be here. Mr Arc hasn't failed us before, so we'll give him as much time needed."

After saying that, a ding from the elevator got both to look in its direction. Jaune stepped out in a dark grey suit, jacket buttoned, black tie and polished shoes, hair remained untouched. Duffel bag still present, he held a black Scroll in his right hand with the Arc family symbol on the back. When it comes to work he uses a different Scroll due to highly important contents stored.

Adjusting his tie, he said sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late. Can you believe I got lost on my way to the changing room?"

Ozpin smiled, not going to risk Glynda chewing him out for being late. "Was that before or after you decided a detour to witness my welcome speech?"

It caught both other occupants by surprise, Jaune not expecting the headmaster to notice him out of everyone there, and Glynda because she didn't know he was there in the first place and Ozpin didn't tell her.

Since he was found out, Jaune's free hand rubbed the back of his head. "I'm surprised you noticed me out of all those faces."

"I try to memorise as many as possible while doing a speech. I was nearly surprised after I saw you among the crowd."

Still apologetic, Jaune gave reason while putting down his bag in front of the desk. "I was on my way to get changed when I saw a student in need, thought it would be nice to help and we got to talking that it led us to Beacon's garden."

Despite Arc Industries great support to Beacon Academy and endless generosity from Jaune, a student's wellbeing bests everything for Glynda. She frowned, going in to question instead of show gratitude. "Was this student a girl?"

Not sure where she was going with this, though can take a guess, a confused Jaune nodded. "Um, yes. Why?"

"Then I trust you didn't take advantage of her."

Before Jaune defended himself, Ozpin did so for him. "Glynda, we both know Mr Arc would do no such thing, otherwise we'd have a swamp of complaints from his past arrivals."

Although methods exist to make those avoidable, Glynda knew Jaune wouldn't do such a thing or make them happen. "You're right. I'm sorry, Mr Arc."

Her bow made Jaune wave a hand in dismissal, understanding her reason. "It's okay, really. You're just being a protective teacher, that's all."

"Indeed." Ozpin said to show support. "Although a tough exterior, Miss Goodwitch has a kind heart underneath. However she sees that kindness unneeded to bring out a students potential."

Noticing the blonde woman's glare on Ozpin, Jaune said while bringing up schematics on his Scroll before it was placed on the desk. "How about we get down to business since I've wasted enough of your time?"

A hologram appeared of a humanoid robot with red optics, not to be taken lightly because of its thin layered armour. "We haven't given a proper name, so for now they're called TC-06. Unlike the last models, these are agile, stronger depending on their weapon specialty, armour makes them durable, and they come with a skill level up to thirty. Basic safety features included, also an agreement to Arc Industries should any type of repairs is needed."

Impressed at what was explained and what he saw in design, Ozpin leaned back in his chair with hands clasped. "It's a remarkable piece of work as always, Mr Arc. Are we allowed a demonstration like last time before a decision is made?"

Hologram deactivated, Jaune pocketed his company Scroll, a reply voiced. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to sign for equipment that isn't to your liking in any way. Two prototypes have been brought along, so I'll need a couple of your best students to help demonstrate."

Ozpin nodded in acceptance, though was interested to ask. "Why not a teacher like last time? I'm sure Glynda won't mind being one."

Jaune's eyes went to said woman that raised a brow, curious on how he's going to answer. "I thought it best to give students a try to see how they fair against them, specifically those top of their class in combat."

Hand beneath his chin, the headmaster thought who would be best suited. "A tough choice, but it will be sorted. I'll have them called on their Scrolls to meet us." Retractable cane taken, Ozpin stood with cup still in hand. "Now, shall we be off after a refill?"

_**Beacon Academy: Ball Room**_

As Jaune's time at Beacon Academy ran on till it ended in a successful deal, unaware new students used theirs to explore, socialise and contact people they know. Once time came and everything was setup, everyone changed into their sleepwear. Some decided to stay up a little longer instead of going to sleep early.

"In other news: The vigilante rumour known as 'The Batman' has been reported by several eye witnesses this week, mostly false. One man told how he helped a red cloaked girl with a scythe chase after Roman Torchwick, who was involved in last nights Dust store robbery. For some time Batman rumours have been given to authorities, making people still wonder whether he is real or just fictional to gain attention despite development in lack of crime."

A seated boy had that news broadcast on his Scroll that gathered a small group to get a good view. Out of curiosity, a girl asked. "Does that mean the rest aren't false?"

A guy next to her shrugged. "I doubt they'd admit it."

Having seen the group, it got Yang to watch it herself while next to Ruby, who was on her stomach, using a red journal to make it easier to write a letter. "Sounds like your famous, sis, in the rumour mil."

Said girl didn't seem to care, pen in motion in one hand while fiddling with a certain bat item in the other. "Please. I'm only mentioned because it involves him. Besides, there could be a lot of girls out there with a red cloak and scythe."

It got her sisters eyes to roll. "Yeah, doubt that." She moved onto her side to see what Ruby is doing, able to get a look at the Batarang between her fingers. "You better watch it with that. I don't want to wake up to you in pain because it accidentally stabbed you."

Ruby stopped writing to stare at Yang, a brow raised. "It's not a knife, Yang, and I don't plan to sleep with it like a teddy bear. Also it won't cause any harm, see?" a reminder of its description by holding it up.

Half lidded, purples eyes trailed from it to the occupants in their temporary sleeping domain. "If you say so… Hey, what do you think of this setup? It feels like a big slumber party."

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said, going back to her letter.

Although true on what their father might think if found out, Yang smirked. "I know I do." an eye on one guy that had another in a headlock while a third near those two tried to impress girls with his physique.

Not surprised she said that, Ruby's eyes rolled. Yang took notice of what her sister is doing to finally ask. "What are you writing anyway?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Never an opportunity to miss, Yang teased. "Aww, that's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her pillow in the blondes face. Speaking of blonde, Ruby hadn't been able to find Jaune after the assembly to introduce Yang. At first thought he went to explore and left him to it since they would see each other later on, but for some reason she still hasn't seen him. Not even a response from his Scroll, it made Ruby worry.

Meanwhile, Blake sat in a secluded spot by a wall, a candle lit so she can read a book. After the news topic finished, she heard people talk about Batman, it made Blake's mind wander to that day of encounter… and not that time on the train.

_**Flashback: 3 Months Ago**_

She didn't wait for it to stop at the station, Blake leapt off when the train slowed enough to safely land. She took some vials of Dust for ammo material or sell since she didn't have much money on her. She wanted to get far away as possible, Adam made her see what they'd been doing for the Faunus was wrong. By hurting others, innocent or guilty, it has done worse for them instead of better. Her father had tried to make her see, unfortunately because of the manipulative words Adam had planted in her head, a seed she allowed to grow.

Thinking a break was needed after she got far enough, Blake climbed up a tree for a good vantage point, plus it kept her out of sight from any Grimm roaming about. Still alert and ready to move, back to the tree and eyes to the sky, she thought. 'What am I going to do now?'

She took in a deep breath to start relaxing, a peaceful and quiet forest, and calm breeze that made the leaves rustle, no pursuers in sight or hearing range... That's what made it feel unnatural. Hand going for Gambol Shroud, she looked one way before facing another, senses trained on whatever was out of place.

By the time it happened all she could do was a halfway turn as a certain caped figure descended, tackling her out of the tree. Grapple gun out, he fired a line on another, an arm wrapped round her waist as they safely swung to the ground.

Blake wasn't going to allow her current situation to continue, using her head to slam into him a couple times before she got free. Thanks to aura and reflexes, she landed unharmed at the same time Batman released the line to drop with his back to Blake.

As he turned to face her, Blake unsheathed her weapon in katana mode, able to analyse his suits condition. "Where's Adam?" she asked, being the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't know. You heard that explosion earlier, right?"

Blake noded, her portion of the train was far enough from the blast, but she could hear it, smoke and light of fire was seen as well. Although concerned, it didn't make her want to go back.

Batman continued. "It knocked us off the flatbed in opposite directions, so I don't know if he's still alive."

Adam was capable of surviving a number of situations, an explosion such as that would be simple for him to survive. Batman was living proof of it, but she wouldn't admit it aloud. Blake remained silent, waiting for an opportunity to make a move or for him to do it first so a counter can be made.

"Why did you run?" He asked with arms concealed within his cape.

A tight grip on the hilt, she glared. "It's none of your business!"

He didn't back down, continuing to speak his mind. "You abandoned him, doing so means you've walked out on the White Fang. Adam thought I was the reason, but I think you had a change of heart. Which one is it?"

Hearing about what she did made Blake feel guilty, but her reason for it outweighed it. "You said earlier you're human, not a Faunus. That means you don't understand what we go through. The White Fang made a difference, sure it didn't get anywhere with protests and peaceful talks, but after a change in leadership they found results."

"In harming innocent and guilty alike, giving people more reason to hate all Faunus', not just the White Fang, and made yourselves out to be terrorists rather than fighters for a good cause. Your father had the right approach when he was leader."

Blake flinched before sending him a hard glare. "What do you know about him?"

Batman stood unmoving, not backing down regardless how much he pushed her. Thanks to Alfred, he received information to understand who he was up against. "I know what I need to, Blake Belladonna. Your mother is Kali and your father's Ghira, leader of the White Fang until Sienna Khan took over, his peaceful approach changed to her ways of violence that made others easily follow. You were arrested as a child because of your part in protest rallies, I imagine growing up wasn't easy with the White Fang's influence in your mind."

"They didn't influence me to do anything! I'm doing what I can to help make Remnant right so humans and Faunus' can live together." She argued, her parents being an especially sore spot in her past.

"Then what does the destruction of Schnee Dust Company facilities count as? Aside from freeing Faunus' deemed as slaves due to their poor treatment as workers, nothing was gained on your part." He gives for one example amongst a list of many White Fang has done.

A laugh came from Blake that got Batman to raise a brow till she gave reason for it. "For someone who goes for criminals, haven't rumours about Jacques Schnee earned your attention to investigate whether or not they're true to put him in jail."

"Vale has enough problems to keep me busy, but that man's time will come. Enough evidence is needed so money and contacts can't help him."

Blake felt her next words would determine the conversations next direction. "What will happen to those that have to wait until then?"

Her reply was a stoic silence, a choice that made the Faunus think negatively about those that still have to suffer. The signal for their talk ending came with Gambol Shroud shifting into gun mode, shots already being fired.

Batman evaded via running to the left, right arm exposed to toss a couple Batarangs, their target allowing herself to be hit. However Blake's figure vanished as an afterimage for the real one to be up in the air, gun changed to katana as she descended on the vigilante that stopped, using her Semblance to gain an advantage.

Moving for a downward slash, not giving time for him to retaliate by using a single handed swing, Batman used a back roll to avoid it, though his cape didn't escape unmarked.

Her next attack didn't require her sword, a sideways flip made for a kick that got blocked, her tactics changed back to weapons once she landed using swordsmanship different than Adams, but their speed differed due to Blake's use of her Semblance, Shadow.

Batman was no joke either, attempting to conserve aura for protection by using little as possible, scratched gauntlets able to take hits. Unfortunately his opponent uses Shadow to move past him in any direction to get the jump on him, but he retaliated by going on defence once he anticipated which direction she came from.

Sword in a reverse grip after getting behind using her Semblance, Batman spun round with a right kick, she used Shadow to move forward as a means to dodge, pushing off her foot along with a twirl to come face to face as she grabbed hold of Gambol Shroud's sheathe, showing it can be used for a dual purpose.

Parrying and using his gauntlets, the Dark Knight took steps back, in the process able to tell another difference between Blake and Adam. The latter's attacks and personality showed he wanted to kill him, but for Blake it seemed she wanted to let out her anger on someone without intent to take a life.

Ducking a swing from the sheathe blade, Batman began to retaliate with a couple of swift punches to Blake's abdomen, quickly followed by a stomp on her foot to keep her in place before he took both wrists to deliver a head-butt to the forehead. While she was dazed he released the left wrist to focus on disarming her of the weapon.

Impressed with her grip after he swapped hands to have her arm out with a twist once he got behind, Batman was about to use his left elbow on her shoulder blade when Blake used Shadow to evade.

Fortunately it didn't hurt that much, so a small amount of aura was required to be rid of the pain, though she still tested it. "You're good. It shouldn't be a surprise from what I saw when you fought Adam."

He kept silent, slipping into a fighting stance. Blake had rounds left in her gun, a few Dust magazines stored behind and a plan being made to use one. Batman formulated his own attack plan; perhaps throw her off guard by using sleep pellets mixed in with smoke bombs. Wait to see what she'll do next, but it may involve her Semblance, not easy to anticipate when used it can be used to move in any direction.

Swords prepped as a sign for him to be on guard, she used Shadow to speed into a zigzag pattern until she came at him with a mid-air spin kick that got blocked with a wrist, becoming a blur before he countered to appear in a crouch next to him, a successful sweep kick to knock him face down.

Despite his position, Batman rolled out of the way of an anticipated attack, being an attempted katana blade to the back. Going onto a knee, he threw a few Batarang's that got blocked by her other blade, though gave him an opportunity to toss in a sphere.

Seeing it roll near, Blake was about to move till smoke exploded outwards, a cloud created that covered her body. However it worked for him because she couldn't see him either once in, but he stood to see what'd happen.

Something shot out with a black ribbon attached. It looked to be a sickle as it wrapped round a thick tree branch positioned away from Batman. He then saw Blake come out fast, probably via her Semblance, going into a short swing before she climbed, sheathe on her back. Not about to let her get away, he tossed a disk with a blinking bat symbol, its blades popped out to allow it to embed next to the sickle.

An explosion came from above and Blake found herself falling, using Shadow to land into a roll, away from the branch that was struck. Weapon still wrapped round it, she couldn't get to it because a smoke bomb was thrown at Gambol Shroud so she wouldn't be able to see it, and herself also nearly caught.

Eyes trained on where it was, she was about to enter until Batman shot out to tackle her down, raised wrists in a tight grip and legs keeping hers in place. She struggled to break free, but he was able to keep her there.

"Let go, damn it!" She yelled in anger.

"Calm down first and I'll think about it." He spoke in a stoic tone It took a few minutes for her to do so, but he didn't trust what she might do once released. However they couldn't stay like this forever.

No struggle, no plan to fight after he'd released her, a confused Blake raised a brow. It's as if he became a statue all of a sudden. "I might decide to bite if you don't get off me."

He did so calmly, emotions held in check to give no sign of any possible embarrassment, a few steps back to grant space between them as she stood up. Neither made a move of attack or talk, waiting for the other to go first.

"What now?" Blake starts, not sure where this is going. "Are you going to try and arrest me?"

Both arms beneath his cape, the Dark Knight replied. "It depends on your cooperation." Seeing her raise a brow along with a confused expression made him explain. "You have information on White Fang hangouts, informants, and high ranked members. If you want to avoid further bloodshed and make up for the people you've hurt, consider this as a start to make up for your sins."

She understood without further explanation. "You want that information to capture them, or worse. I'll do it myself if I have to when time comes with as little violence as possible!"

Batman would've suggested a partnership, but doubted she'd agree by how determined she sounded. "Catch." His arm shot out of his cape to throw an oval shaped device, which she grabbed.

Confused and cautious, she found a black button on top, wondering what it was before he spoke. "When you're ready to talk, push that button. It'll give me a signal to where you are."

Despite what he said, Blake didn't trust him or the device she continued to examine. About to give him a piece of her mind, Batman began to depart. Instead of what she wanted to say, a different thing came out as a question. "Aren't you going to ask about the Dust I took from that train?"

"I know who to go after if there's any mysterious Dust related activities." She flinched after he turns halfway to deliver a hard glare. "So you better not try it."

_**End of Flashback!**_

That last part can send a shiver down one's spine after it's remembered, Blake did so before realising an unfamiliar, long haired blonde girl waving a hand in her face while leaned forward. A satisfied grin at finally being noticed as she straightens up, she said. "See, sis? I told you she wasn't asleep with her eyes open."

"And I told you not to disturb her, Yang." A voice spoke that belonged to a girl Blake did recognise. She tried to pull the one known as Yang away by the arm, but she held her ground strongly and wasn't going anywhere.

Instead she brought Ruby into a headlock, grin not left. "Come on, least you can do is be friendly since she did help you out today."

By how this looked her quiet time of reading was done, her trip down memory lane didn't help either. What Batman said didn't leave her mind, the device is safely hidden away among the stuff she brought, ready to be used should she decide to give in and call him. What day that will be is only to fate's knowledge.

_**End of Chapter 2!**_

* * *

We got something in store for those wondering whose going to be taking Jaune's place on Team JNPR.


End file.
